


Milk

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Horny muffin, Incest, Jealous Steve, M/M, Mama Steve Rogers, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Steve Rogers, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Teen Tony Stark, cougar Steve Rogers, this is totally porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Steve smiles brightly at his teenage alpha son inside their kitchen on a warm Sunday morning.“Don’t forget to drink your milk baby..”the omega says sweetly as he starts moving towards the tiny teen.Tony couldn’t help but blush as he watched his mother start to show him his tits.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! 
> 
> Mama and son incest! If you don’t like it please don’t go further! For those who do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also When you think of Steve’s tit’s here...think of the tits he has in MCU Captain America and EMH

It’s a beautiful Sunday morning in the Stark house, The ever loving and devoted mother Mrs. Steve R. Stark is busily preparing breakfast while the warm rays of the sun beam brightly through the window of the small kitchen. “Tony Sweety...time for breakfast!” The beautiful blond called out as he finished pouring some freshly squeezed orange juice into a glass, setting in right next to the bacon and eggs and pancakes that were already in the table.

“Morning mama..” Tony, a 17 year old alpha came walking in as he stretched his arms above his head. His hair still a bit messy, eyes a bit puffy, and lips a bit reddish from his habit of always biting it in his sleep.

“Morning sweety..” Steve smiled pleasantly as he watched the brunette slide into one of the empty chairs. “ how was Loki’s birthday party last night?” Steve asked with a tender smile as he started washing the frying pan he had used earlier. “Oh...it was fun! The whole gang was there! Thor had given him a really huge teddy bear with his face sawed on it! You should of seen Loki’s face when Thor gave it to him!” Tony laughed adorably as he squinted his eyes and wrinkled his nose. The blond omega chuckled at that as he finished cleaning up the pan and started wiping his hands with his apron. “Sounds like Loki really had a good time...oh! Honey don’t forget to drink your milk...” Steve said sweetly as he came closer to the small teen, there was a small flush on the alpha’s face as his mother gently pulled his chair far a bit, groaning when he felt the large blond’s weight start to weigh on him. “Here baby..” Steve cooed as his hands started rolling up his shirt, showing his big and beautiful pecks, for an omega Steve had the body of a well built Alpha. All thanks to his military training back in the day. The young alpha swallowed hard as he stared at the beautiful chest his mother was pressing to him. “Come on baby...you know you need this..” Steve said with such a sultry voice that the alpha couldn’t help but groan as his clothed cock began to twitch beneath the omega’s thighs. his face now red as a tomato as Steve kept pressing his nipples against the alpha’s smooth face. Without warning Tony immediately latched on to the invading bud. Steve gasping right away as he stared down at his small alpha son, greedily suckling his tits. “Ahh...yeah, baby...that’s it...mmm...suck more...” Steve moaned as he began to press his ass against the young alpha’s erection. Face all flushed out as well as he continued to watched the alpha’s tongue dart out and lick his nipples teasingly. “God...you’re so good baby...oh! That’s it! That’s it suck mama’s milk! Ohhhh...” 

Tony groaned as he started bucking up his hip, doing his best to let his mother know how hard he already was. “Fuck! Oh Baby! My sweet little baby!” Steve moaned when Tony had started sucking his tits hard. Whimpering as he gently pulled away from the bruised buds. Mouth all wet and red as a trail of saliva still connected to his mother’s chest snapped. “What’s wrong sweety? you want mama to drink your milk as well?” Steve said with a chuckle as he leaned down to gently lick at the alpha’s mouth. All Tony could do was whimper some more as he felt his mother stand up and quickly kneeled down in front of him. “D-dont tear this boxer mama...this is my favorite..” Tony managed as he felt the large omega’s hands grip at the striped underwear. The blond nodded at that with a small chuckle, he knew this was Tony’s favorite. He wouldn’t rip this off the tiny alpha like he did with the other’s. Gently he pulled the small boxer off as Tony lifted his hips. Smiling widely when he saw a trail of precum already ruining the fabric. 

Carefully he placed the fabric near his mouth as he glanced his eyes up at the blushing teen. A sly smile could be seen on his face as he he gently licked the cum away. “Mama please..” Tony breathed as his cock began to twitch. The blond couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute the alpha was. “Don’t worry baby, mama’s gonna drink all your milk up...” Steve reassured the trembling alpha as he slowly licked the tip. 

Tony nodded as he moaned at the sweet way his mother was teasing him. Gasping loudly when the omega’s mouth suddenly devoured him without warning. “Oh God mama! Ah, ah, ah...s-so good..” Tony moaned as his hands began to grip the blond’s hair tight. Steve hummed as he felt the small fingers start to dig into his scalp. Sucking the teen harder as he swirled his tongue around the throbbing cock. Making the brunette moan and buck his hips at the blond. “Mama! Mama! Ahhh!!!” With a shout Tony came as he felt the omega start to deep throat him. Legs trembling on both sides of the omega’s head, as Steve sucked him dry. 

With a satisfied pop Steve smiled as he stared at the dazed out alpha panting and lying limply on the chair, face all beautiful and flushed. Steve couldn’t help but lick at his lips at the sight, His son was so sexy whenever Steve was done sucking him. With a chuckle the omega stood up, hands already on his pants when the doorbell rang. Snapping his attention immediately at the door across the hall. 

With an annoyed huff he quickly turned to walk towards the door as the doorbell rang again. Eyes glancing back at the still half naked and still sexually high teen sitting with open legs at the table. ‘Oh he had to make this fast’. With a sweet smile Steve opened the door to find a young omega standing in front of the doorway. It was Virginia Potts, the little redhead from across the street who liked ogling Tony from her house. “Hi Mrs.Stark! Is Tony home!” the young omega greeted as she smiled brightly at Steve. The blond gave the fakest smile he could muster as he told the young teen that his son wasn’t feeling well today and shouldn’t be around other people. The redhead had frowned at that as she gasped. “Oh...i hope he isn’t too ill..If you need any help I wouldn’t mind-“ the redheads voice was cut off of Steve’s head as he felt something hard start to poke at his ass, Warm shaky hands quickly pulling down his pants. Fuck, Steve groan as he pressed his now bare ass against the hard dick that was pressing against him. “Oh Mrs.Stark..are you okay?” The young omega had ask when she realized the blond was starting to turn a shade red. The omega quickly nodded at that with a half open mouth as he gently closed the door a little bit more, only showing off a bit of his face to the teen. Virginia frowned a bit when the blond had groan again. Face all scrunched up as he closed his eyes shut. “Oh Mrs.Stark if you aren’t feeling alright as well i’d be happy to-“ the redheads offer was cut off when she tried to move and take a peek inside just for the blond to close the door even more on her face. “It’s alright sweety..me and Tony have e-each aahhh-other to take care of...I don’t think ww-we’ll be needing any help from..ah, anyone else..” Steve said breathlessly as he tried to give her a reassuring smile. The redhead blinked a few times at the flushed out mom as her nose began to twitch. The smell of arousal and slick filling her nose and making her eyes ho wide. 

“Oh my...ughh...yeah okay, okay...then i guess i should go...” The teen said hurriedly as she went 50 shades of red right away. “Yeah you should...ah, see you around sweety...fuck ah!” And right after that Steve had slammed the door in her bright chili face. 

“Oh fuck you’re such a bad boy...fucking mama like that in front of someone..” Steve breathed as he leaned into the door. Pressing his ass against the trembling alpha bucking his hips frantically at the delicious hole his mother was offering. “I couldn’t wait...ah, your fault...this is all your fault ahh...” Tony admitted as he closed his eyes. Mouth hang open as he continued to pound inside the moaning blond. “Ah...yes...ahhh...blame mama Tony...blame this all on me Tony sweety..fuck your cocks so good, ram it into me harder baby-ahhh!!! Like that, like that yeah...” Steve moaned as he pressed on further. 

The young alpha continued to fuck him until he held the alpha’s hips. Stopping him from pounding into him more. “ lay down on the floor Tony..i wanna ride my baby’s dick...” with a whimper the young alpha obeyed as he pulled his sticky cock out and laid on his back. Cock standing proudly as Steve stared lustfully at it, tongue licking his lips as he positioned himself on top of his son. “Look at you...dick all shamefully hard and stiff for your mama..your such a bad, bad boy Tony...mama’s gonna have to punish you...” Steve breathed as he slowly descended into the alpha’s dick. Tony couldn’t help but moan and thrust immediately, startling the omega as his hands began to grip strong hips. 

It was so hot fucking such a huge omega like his mom. Steve was three times the size of Tony, and he could easily crush the young alpha underneath him if he wasn’t being careful. the mere thought was enough to make Tony snap his hips up, thrusting in further making the blond arch his back and moan out wantonly. Legs wide open as he let the small alpha fuck him. “Yeah baby...fuck mama’s hole..fuck it...ah! Ah! Ah!!!” Steve loved giving his little boy some control as it was good for the alpha to learn that he could do anything he wanted with an omega’s body. But eventually Steve’s larger hands would start to grab at the alpha’s tiny ones that were wrapped around his hips. Instantly pinning them to the sides as Steve would begin to ride his son’s dick. 

Making the tiny alpha moan out loud as Steve’s pace was always more brutal and faster. Moaning wantonly himself as every bounce he did, he would let the dicks tip hit him dead on. “Oh! Yeah baby! Ohhh Tony!!! Ah, Ah! Ah! Let mommy have your milk...give me your milk! Knot me up and fill me up with your warm creamy milk!!!!” Before long the young teen was crying out his release as he felt his knot begin to swell, locking him inside his shameful mother as Steve rode his knot like an animal until he too came spelling his milk on his son’s stomach. Their cries loud and beautiful as they start to make out in their dizzy state. Unknown of the blushing redhead watching them from a window, legs trembling as slick began to trail down her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> And sorry if you didnt 🥺


End file.
